Milo's Point of View
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Num Santuário tedioso, um Escorpião criativo resolve escrever sobre os Gold Saints, para terror desses... *Yaoi. Vários casais.*
1. Part I Sugestões e Agitações

_Fanfic dedicado a todos os ficwriters._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru. Se fosse meu o yaoi correria solto e não camuflado... xD Well, só estou brincando com os personagens... n.n Sem fins lucrativos... TT

_**Gênero:**_ Yaoi, Humor... (e, bem, o que mais a imaginação dele mandar...)

_**N/A:**_ Metade da fic, mais ou menos, se passará na imaginação do nosso Gold Saint querido, e estará em _itálico_... (apesar do título, a fic não é em primeira pessoa).

_**Agradecimentos:**_ Muitos para _Rairaku_ que, além de ser minha beta, tem que queimar uns neurônios pra me ajudar a ter idéias e decidir coisas... heheh n.n

_**

* * *

**_

**Milo's Point of View**

Part I - Sugestões e Agitações

_"A tarde estava ensolarada, céu azul apesar da inevitável poluição; carros em alta velocidade fazendo um barulho desagradável; crianças correndo de um lado pro outro, irritantes como de costume; predadores e presas lutando por sobrevivência; a violência solta no mundo apesar de todos almejarem a paz... E em meio a tudo isso, no Reino de Sank, cinco rapazes cheios de energia e pouca paciência, encontravam-se prontos para sair em missão._

_E, enquanto eles preparavam seus Gundans, uma moça corria com os cabelos de cor indefinida presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo balançando atrás de si, ela usava um conjunto cor-de-rosa berrante, aquela cor que chega a doer a vista e a gente se pergunta como uma pessoa tem coragem de sair daquele jeito em público... enfim, Relena aproximava-se dos rapazes, que não demoraram a notá-la já que ela vinha gritando._

_- HEEEEEEEEROOOOO!"_(1)

* * *

- Hmm... - o escorpiano releu o que havia escrito com um olhar crítico. - Aff, essa mulher é muito irritante, até parece alguém que conheço... - resmungou, arrancando a folha do grosso caderno, amassando-a e lançando-a ao chão do quarto, onde muitas bolinhas de papel jaziam largadas. Mordeu o lápis imaginando como recomeçar sua fanfic. 

A deusa Athena - reencarnada na sem graça Saori Kido - usando de chantagem, conseguira trazer de volta todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, 'misteriosamente desaparecidos' após as batalhas contra Hades e outros deuses sádicos, egoístas mas muito bonitos. Depois de tudo, a vida andava meio monótona no Santuário, todos os Cavaleiros apenas treinando, esperando o próximo deus sádico, egoísta mas muito bonito que apareceria reivindicando a cabeça da deusa, que nem mesmo morrendo morria.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião havia sido apresentado ao mundo das fanfics pelas garotas e afins do Santuário(2), em um dia qualquer enquanto elas, discretamente, o assediavam. De animes e mangás ele sempre gostara, e agora mexia com as estórias dos seus preferidos, manipulando-os conforme sua vontade e imaginação queriam, dando versões que gostaria de ter visto no original.

Assim, Escorpião se distraía escrevendo - e lendo - fanfics, implicando com seu melhor amigo aquariano, treinando, implicando com Aquário, conversando com outros Cavaleiros, implicando com Kamus, fazendo festas quando dava... entre outras coisas, como implicar com o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Ahh... ele é tão inteligente, sério, lindo, perfeito... - suspirou, sentado no parapeito da janela, delirando com os olhos fixos no céu quente da Grécia.

- Falando de mim, Milo?

A pergunta repentina fez o inquirido se desequilibrar com destino ao chão.

- Que susto! - exclamou, voltando a sentar aborrecido. - O que te faz pensar que era sobre você?

- Ora, alguém lindo, perfeito... - disse, deslizando uma das mãos pelo tórax, transbordando sensualidade.

- Não dessa vez, Dite... - sorriu de lado, vendo Peixes apoiar as mãos na cintura esbelta, fingindo estar indignado - no fundo estava mesmo. - Que faz aqui?

- Hmm, a bagunça está maior do que o normal nesse quarto... - constatou o sueco, caminhando pelos montes de papel amassados para alcançar Milo, que lhe fazia careta.

- Veio aqui pra isso?

- Não, tolinho, vim por curiosidade sobre o andamento de sua nova fic! - exclamou, sentando-se ao lado do grego. Não era segredo no Santuário esse hobby de Milo, e ele já tinha vários fãs, sendo Afrodite provavelmente o maior deles, principalmente quando se tratava das fics mais 'picantes' que escrevia.

- Ahh... - Escorpião fez um muxoxo, entediado. - Não anda, estou sem inspiração... um bloqueio criativo... mal começo a escrever e já detesto... tudo parece comum demais...

- Sobre o que você já tentou escrever aí?

- Vários animes... mas me falta o enredo! A idéia brilhante que atrairá atenção e destacará a fic!

- Hmm... por que não tenta uma estória original?

- Uhn, não é minha especialidade e nem me interessa... - olhou para o caderno, a folha intocada pelo lápis esperando ser preenchida.

- E uma paródia?

- Paródia? Isso já é carne de vaca também...

- Hmm... - fez o pisciano, de novo.

Milo voltou o olhar para o sueco sentado ao seu lado, com uma perna flexionada contra o corpo e a outra balançando pela janela. Peixes vestia uma curta túnica de um lilás claríssimo, os cabelos azulados presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto com algumas mechas estrategicamente soltas. Um fino cordão de ouro em volta do pescoço, com um pingente em forma de rosa. O rostinho de boneca de porcelana pensativo.

Afrodite de repente lembrava-lhe um personagem que não recordava o nome, e nem o anime, mas foi o suficiente para animar-lhe a mente.

- É isso! - exclamou para um Afrodite curioso. - Perfeito, Dite! Você é perfeito! - e deu-lhe um selinho estalado, antes de começar a andar pelo quarto, eufórico.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes piscou surpreso, normalmente era ele quem andava roubando selinhos por aí, pelas Doze Casas.

- Hey! - exclamou, fazendo o grego parar de andar resmungando coisas sem sentido. - Me explica isso, qual a grande idéia?

- A sua idéia! Uma paródia! Mas não uma simples paródia... - ele sorriu maligno, num suspense que obrigou Peixes a sacudi-lo até que revelasse o que pretendia. - Ok, ok... será estrelada por nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro! Heheheh

Afrodite estava com o indicador nos lábios segurando o riso ao se imaginar, e aos outros, protagonizando a fanfic do escorpiano.

- Ah, isso será divertido! - exclamou, e já começou a interrogá-lo. - Vai ter... hmm... 'romances'?

- Pervertido, sei muito bem o que está insinuando...

_**-x-x-x-**_

Milo começou a anotar as idéias que foram lhe surgindo, antes que as esquecesse. Afrodite avisou que precisava dar uma saidinha e recebeu um 'tá!' distraído e um pedido, em tom de ordem, para que avisasse a todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro para se reunirem em Libra em uma hora e meia, que Milo precisava falar com todos.

O que ele pretendia era comunicar sua nova idéia, e pedir permissão para citá-los em sua estória - não que pretendesse se deter ante a recusa que certamente viria de alguns, insistiria até convencê-los.

Após vários minutos de escrita desenfreada e gargalhadas insanas, Milo parou pensativo, concluindo que já tinha anotado todas as idéias que lhe ocorreram até então. O relógio marcava duas horas da tarde, ainda tinha trinta minutos para a hora do encontro com os dourados. Resolveu se produzir um pouquinho, pra ajudar caso precisasse usar de sedução pra convencer alguns deles...

_**-x-x-x-**_

A vazia Casa de Libra havia praticamente se tornado o '_point_' dos dourados, eles se reuniam lá para conversar, dar festas, e para outros fins mais... escusos. Nada disso incomodava o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra já que este ficava a maior parte do tempo no Salão do Mestre, auxiliando Shion... ou era o que ambos diziam, mas os demais Cavaleiros tinham suas suspeitas, principalmente pelos dois estarem em suas formas 'jovens, saradas e bonitonas', como definiu o sueco.

O escorpiano entrou na Sétima Casa, com seu caderno em mãos, ninguém chegara ainda, assim sendo ficou andando pra lá e pra cá, pra lá e pra cá, pra lá e...

- WAH! - exclamou, num pulo ao ser cutucado na cintura. - Shura!

Capricórnio abriu um meio sorriso, falando algo sobre a distração do loiro, antes de ambos olharem para a entrada, por onde passavam os irmãos gêmeos e o ariano conversando.

- E aí, cadê os outros? - perguntou Milo, curioso, após se cumprimentarem.

- Aldebaran está no Salão do Mestre. - respondeu Mu.

- É? Nem o vi passando pela minha Casa...

- O Shaka... - começou Saga, sendo interrompido pelo irmão.

- Não pode vir ainda, ele alegou 'meditação', pra variar...

- Mas logo ele vem. - completou Saga.

- Claro, ele reclama que raramente sai algo que preste quando a gente se junta mas sempre vem... ele nos adora! - exclamou Kanon causando risos de concordância.

Enquanto isso o leonino, que estava na Casa de Sagitário, adentrava Libra junto com o irmão.

- Olá, crianças! - disse Aioros para todos, mas foi Escorpião quem levou uns tapinhas nas costas.

Foi quando um pisciano agitado apareceu correndo, não falou nada e continuou seu caminho em direção à sua Casa de Peixes. Parecia irritado.

- O que deu nele? - indagou o aquariano, após ser quase atropelado por Peixes enquanto adentrava a Casa.

Todos deram de ombros, sem entender nada também. Milo foi sorridente até o Cavaleiro de Aquário, notando os cabelos ruivos presos em trança. Kamus deu-lhe um olhar gelado, mas o grego não se importou e puxou feliz a fita que prendia os fios vermelhos.

- Milo, está calor, devolva isso. - ordenou, seco.

- Prefiro você de cabelo solto! - declarou, terminando de desfazer o penteado dele.

Kamus ia dizer algo, entretanto Peixes apareceu novamente, agitado e gritando:

- Aaahhh alguém me ajude!

- Que escândalo é esse, Dite? - inquiriu Shura, enquanto o sueco se jogava em seus braços.

- ...

- Afrodite!

O jovem desgrudou do capricorniano, apenas apontando o pescoço em resposta.

- Aaahh nãoo... - reclamaram todos, já sentando no chão.

- Por que você e o Máscara brigaram dessa vez? - indagou Aioria, brincando com uma mecha lilás de Mu ao seu lado.

Afrodite ajeitou a túnica, sentou ao lado de Shura, afastou umas mechas de cabelo dos olhos, encarou um a um os Cavaleiros, deslizou a ponta do indicador pela pintinha próxima aos olhos e - quando já iam reclamar da enrolação -, começou a falar:

- Agora pouco nós estávamos na arena, vendo os treinos e tal... quando já íamos voltar... eis que me aparece aquela lagartixa maquiada!

- Tradução, por favor... - sibilou Mu.

- O Misty! Então... vocês sabem como aquela mona me estressa... ainda mais quando dá encima do MEU namorado, né?

- 'Meu namorado' ele diz? - sussurrou Aioria para o irmão. - Com o relacionamento 'estranho' que eles tem?

- É...

- Ahn... - Kanon analisava o caso. - Aí você meteu o pau nele, certo?

- Cruzes, lindinho, claro que não!

- Owh, mente poluída! Eu quis dizer que você brigou com ele... não brigou?

Afrodite piscou duas vezes seus grandes olhos azuis.

- Oh sim, verbalmente sim.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... - interrompeu Aioria. - Trocaram farpas, olhares faiscantes, criticaram um ao outro, você reafirmou que o italiano é seu, ele disse que não ta nem aí, etc, etc...

- ...É... como sabe?

- É sempre assim quando vocês dois se esbarram por aí...

- Enfim, Dite... - a voz tranqüila de Mu se fez ouvir. - Se sua discussão era com o Misty, porque você se desentendeu com o Máscara da Morte?

- Ora, porque ele não se pronunciou! Ele não me defendeu, nem falou logo que não queria nada com aquela biba!

- E precisava? Você costuma lidar muito bem com seus rivais.

- Ah, mas se ele falasse algo acabaria logo com nossa discussão, e eu não desperdiçaria minha voz...

- ...

- Mas não! Aquele... aquele... italiano folgado ficou assistindo tudo com um sorriso cínico no rosto!

- Mas é engraçado assistir... - dessa vez foi Aioros quem comentou baixinho com o irmão.

- Quando eu passei por aqui irritado foi porque tinha acabado de reclamar com ele! E ele disse que só ficou olhando porque eu ficava mais bonito 'nervosinho', e ele não iria dar bola pro Misty de qualquer jeito...

- E isso não é bom?

- É! Mas como eu tava estressado nem captei direito o que ele disse... dei as costas e subi correndo... a primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar no meu templo foi tirar o cordão e joga-lo longe...

O pingente de rosa havia sido um presente de aniversário dado pelo canceriano, que deixara Afrodite extremamente feliz, afinal Máscara não costumava dar presentes por aí.

- E já se arrependeu...

- Claro, logo me acalmei e compreendi o que ele falou... - nesse ponto o rapaz adquiriu um ar sonhador e seus olhos reluziram. - Aah... eu fico mais belo... já sou tão belo e fico ainda mais... hahah

Enquanto o sueco se auto-elogiava, os outros começaram a conversar entre si, Shura revirou os olhos e se afastou um pouco indo sentar ao lado de Kanon. Este apoiou um antebraço no ombro dele e o queixo no antebraço. Ao que Capricórnio virou para fitá-lo, os rostos bem próximos, Kanon sorriu malicioso.

- Hmm...

- _¿Qué pasa? _

- Tem compromisso pra essa noite? - indagou, deslizando um dedo pelo rosto do espanhol.

- _Non..._

- E aí, tá a fim...? - mal terminou de falar, fazendo Shura rir, foi puxado pelos cabelos. - Nhaaii, Saga! Você sabe que eu só estou brincando...

- ...'Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade', não?

- Hyu... acha mesmo que eu ia querer algo com esse... esse capricorniano espanhol, bonito e sexy? - perguntou piscando e mandando um beijinho para Shura, que deu um meio sorriso em resposta.

- ...

- Hahah - Kanon deitou a cabeça na coxa do gêmeo, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com um braço.

Kamus, em silêncio, observava o escorpiano que, desde a volta de Afrodite, escrevia rapidamente em um caderno, atento a tudo que falavam.

- HEEYY! - gritou Afrodite, enfim percebendo que a atenção geral se desviara há muito de si. - Eu preciso de ajuda pra encontrar o pingente!

- Você tem que parar de fazer isso, já é a terceira vez esse mês! - lembrou Aioros. - Ficamos horas procurando da última vez...

Afrodite corou ligeiramente, mas antes de qualquer movimento, uma voz calma e controlada ecoou pelo templo de Libra.

- Não vai ser necessário.

- Aw, Shaka, acordou?

- Eu meditava, Kanon, meditava, não dormia. - e voltando-se para Afrodite, estendeu-lhe a mão mostrando o pertence brilhante. - 'Perdido' na saída da minha Casa.

- Ah! - exclamou, surpreso por ter lançado o pingente tão longe. - Obrigado, Shaka! - ele bem que tentou pegá-lo, mas o indiano fechou a mão afastando-a do rapaz. - Não faça isso de novo, Afrodite... qualquer dia você não vai encontra-lo mais...

- Eu sei, mas...

Kanon falou mais atrás:

- Ih, isso já virou hobby pra ele, Shaka!

- Hey, também não é assim...

- Vamos, Dite... - dessa vez foi Aioria que falou. - Admita que fica arranjando briguinhas com Câncer só pelo prazer de jogar o pingente longe depois...

- Hahah - Afrodite recolocou o pendente no pescoço, feliz da vida. - Ah! Obrigado mesmo, Chibi Buda! - e, antes que o loiro pudesse reclamar, deu-lhe um selinho e o abraçou, com tanta força e impulso que ambos caíram para trás.

- Montinho! - exclamou Milo, largando caderno e lápis, e pulando sobre eles, seguido por Kanon e Aioria.

Kamus sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, e os demais riam da situação de Virgem.

- Wah... vocês estão me esmagando...! - gemeu Shaka, sufocando.

O canceriano apareceu nesse momento, olhando de soslaio para o bando de Cavaleiros empilhados, incluindo Afrodite.

- MaMo-chan! - exclamou prontamente, saltitando até ele quando os outros saíram de cima de si, ignorando a expressão nada amigável de Shaka.

- Não me chame assim, sua biba louca! _Cáspita!_ Por que aquela cena?

- Desculpa! Desculpa! - pediu, rodeando-lhe o pescoço com os braços. - Eu fiquei meio irritado com aquela _beesha _escandalosa e...

- Olhem só isso... - disse Aioria, outra vez mexendo nos cabelos violetas de Áries. - O purpurinado falando do cheio de purpurina...

- Hn... - Câncer resmungou, ouvindo Afrodite se explicar.

- ...Por favor, vamos deixar isso pra lá... - sussurrou Peixes, com voz chorosa, os olhos brilhando.

- Hn...

- O Máscara tá fazendo doce...

- Ele é sádico...

- Tadinho do Dite...

- Ih, eles vão começar a se agarrar aqui...

- CALEM-SE, _Maledettos_! - bradou Câncer, sendo atacado pelos beijos do sueco.

- Mas que grosseria e pouca vergonha! - reclamou Aioros, recebeu olhares mortais do casal e se escondeu atrás do irmão, abanando a mão como se dissesse 'deixa pra lá'. - Mas, enfim, Dite... tudo resolvido? Então sossega o lado Bambi e sentem aí!

Afrodite não gostou muito, foi conduzindo Câncer para mais perto dos demais, sem parar de olhar seriamente para o sagitariano. Empurrou o italiano para que sentasse e, sem dar tempo ao mesmo de resmungar algo, deu alguns passos em direção ao grego, falando:

- Lado... Bambi? - sussurrou, e havia um tom mortal em sua voz suave. - Ora, meu caro, eu sou muito educado e elegante para ser um mero viadinho alegre e saltitante... - abaixou-se para ficar cara a cara com o rapaz sentado. - Eu jamais dou escândalos ou armo brigas para puxar os cabelos alheios, como a lagartixa sem estilo...

- É, isso é verdade, mas ao menos conosco você se comporta de forma bem... tempestuosa, não? - indagou Aioros, achando muito estranho o jeito do pisciano, assim como estranhava o silêncio dos demais Cavaleiros.

- Ah... - disse Afrodite, como se lembrasse de algo de repente. - Nos conhecemos desde criancinhas, vocês merecem que eu os atormente de vez em sempre!

- ...

- É mais seguro usar de chantagem emocional, aliada a uma carinha de criancinha chorona, pra vocês ficarem com peninha de mim... - tocou o queixo do grego com as pontas dos dedos, a voz de veludo continuando a fala sensualmente: - ...do que utilizar certas técnicas sádicas, que não seria admirável já que somos amigos... ou usar sedução... - nesse ponto seus lábios ficaram perigosamente próximos dos dele. - ...que em nada agradaria um certo caranguejo, e eu não quero virar peixe grelhado ainda! - sorriu, voltando ao jeito debochado ao notar que deixara não apenas Aioros, mas todos os demais Cavaleiros sem fala a fitar-lhe.

Com a risada de Peixes, todos foram voltando do torpor induzido. Máscara da Morte o tirou rapidamente de perto do outro, resmungando algo que Afrodite não entendeu, entretanto um meio sorrisinho sádico pairava no rosto italiano, disso Afrodite gostou muito...

Aioros trocava impressões com o irmão:

- Pelo jeito tem mais gente com distúrbios de personalidade aqui...

Saga sentiu a indireta e mirou Sagitário com um olhar TÃO gélido que fez os irmãos soltarem um risinho sem graça e Kanon suspirar... talvez também tivesse deixado o francês com inveja, se este não estivesse ocupado novamente em observar Milo, que escrevia com velocidade espantosa.

Subitamente o rapaz parou de escrever e levantou o olhar para Kamus, que corou ligeiramente e desviou a atenção para Áries e Virgem que conversavam algo sobre alguma coisa... é, o francês não entendeu nada... Milo ficou observando-o por alguns segundos antes de adicionar mais alguma coisa ao caderno, sorrindo.

- Afinal... - começou Capricórnio em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos. - Há algum motivo em especial para nos reunirmos, ou é só pra jogar conversa fora mesmo?

Os demais fitaram Milo com a mesma dúvida, este piscou dando de ombros.

- Sim, tenho um motivo, só que falta o Deba. - virou para o tibetano. - Mu, pergunta pra ele se vai demorar muito lá?

- Certo... - e virando-se para Aioria: - Espera ou vai me desconcentrar... - pediu, referindo-se aos dedos do rapaz em seus cabelos. Leão concordou e se afastou, Áries começou a falar com o taurino telepaticamente. - Hm... ele já está descendo...

- Okay! - exclamou, desviando atenção para o leonino que se aproximara.

- Agora que reparei nesse caderno... - disse Leão, curioso. - Você nunca foi estudioso, pra que isso agora?

- Calma, amigo bichano... já vou explicar...

Logo ouviram os passos pesados e a voz animada de Aldebaran, que já chegara pendurando os braços nos ombros dos gêmeos, que levaram um susto pois estavam se entretendo muito um com o outro... Kanon assediando e Saga sendo assediado.

- Perdi muita coisa, garotos? - inquiriu para todos, largando os geminianos e sentando por ali também.

- Oh, não... - resmungou o indiano, começando um resumo, meio mal-humorado: - Apenas Afrodite em seu hobby de arremesso básico; Máscara mostrando sua sensibilidade em palavrões; Aioria em sua tara pelos cabelos do Mu; Kanon atrevido como sempre pra cima de Shura e Saga; que descobriu ter mais alguém em comum visto que Afrodite nos mostrou aquele seu outro lado enquanto seduzia Aioros; e Kamus ficou na dele admirando Milo, que se fingia de distraído escrevendo, enquanto prestava atenção em tudo; creio eu, que já fui esmagado e depois fiquei testando minha paciência com tudo isso, enquanto também conversava com o Mu... - Shaka suspirou, sentindo os olhares emburrados, que pareciam dizer com cinismo: 'belo resumo...' - Em suma, não perdeu nada que prestasse, Aldebaran.

- Huahahah, olha o stress, Shaka! - exclamou o taurino.

- Humph.

- Ahh, eu já disse, ele nos adora! - Kanon falou alegremente, estalando um beijo na bochecha do indiano, que levara um sobressalto, pois não o vira se aproximar tanto.

- Isso é um despropósito! - reclamou Virgem sob o riso geral.

Milo se levantou, com o caderno em mãos, chamando a atenção de todos:

- Bem, o motivo para tê-los chamado aqui hoje é muito simples... - sorriu, daquele seu jeito sexy característico. - Vocês sabem que eu escrevo fanfics há um tempinho, certo?

Os Cavaleiros afirmaram com a cabeça.

- E vocês já leram alguma certamente, né?

Alguns assentiram, outros disfarçaram olhando pra outro lado, porém nenhum negou.

- Enfim, hoje eu tentei escrever outra, mas não estava muito criativo... Aí, conversando com o Afrodite... - trocou um sorriso cúmplice com o pisciano. - Tive a idéia de escrever tendo nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro, como protagonistas!

Silêncio entre os outros, Afrodite continha o riso.

- E é isso! Tudo bem pra vocês? Posso escrever, né? - perguntou sorridente. Ninguém respondeu, provavelmente estavam meio surpresos... Assim, partindo do principio de que 'quem cala consente' Milo exclamou alegre: - Okay, valeu, rapazes, vai ser ótimo!

Foi aí que eles pareceram entender...

- EEH?!

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_(1) Trecho de uma fic de GW, abandonada e deletada há eras, do Soldier T. 

(2) Tinham que ser as garotas, né... xD Ohohoh

_**N/A:**_ Eu sei que tenho um bocado de fics pra terminar, mas resolvi que o melhor mesmo é escrever conforme a imaginação comanda, ou as idéias ficam rondando e não vem inspiração para as demais fics... u.u'

E que tal essa fic? Deixem uma review pra uma autora que não escreve há um bom tempo e vive em crises de falta de criatividade... ¬¬' É meu primeiro humor assim HUMOR de Saint Seiya, e esse capitulo pode ter parecido enrolação pela demora do Milo falar com eles, mas era necessário pra continuação... se alguém quiser ver a continuação, claro... u.u'

_Milo:_ Uhuu! Vou mostrar meus talentos agora /o/

_Shaka:_ Hn... dormir, comer, falar besteiras e...? -.-'

_Milo:_ ... ¬¬


	2. Part II Desenhos e Permissões

_**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya _ainda_ pertence ao tio Kuru. E eu _ainda_ só estou brincando com os personagens... Sem fins lucrativos... TT

_**N/A:**_ Uhh, esse capítulo está pronto há quase 4 semanas! É que a _Rairaku_ estava em provas e eu não queria postar sem que passasse por ela... x.x' Well, esse não está como eu gostaria, mas foi preciso, e agora ele está devidamente betado. /o/

_**

* * *

**_

**Milo' Point of View**

Part II - Desenhos e Permissões

_"Amanhecia, outro dia insuportavelmente quente no Santuário, o sol parecia estar se desfazendo, lançando chamas malignas na Terra - para terror de certos Cavaleiros branquelos propensos a ter insolação. Fora esse 'pequeno' detalhe, aquele lugar estava um tédio enorme, precisando que algo novo acontecesse. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro eram os que mais ansiavam por isso._

_Algo realmente aconteceu, mas não era nada que já não tivesse virado costume também. Um escandaloso grito de Afrodite reverberou pelas Doze Casas, vindo do Templo de Câncer..."_

- Alto lá, Milo! - exclamou o Cavaleiro de Virgem, interrompendo o grego que escrevia. - Que loucura é essa?

- Ora! Nada de mais... - sorriu inocentemente. - Só quero me divertir um pouquinho, escrevendo sobre meus queridos amigos e...

- Corta essa! - Câncer interrompeu. - Você não vai me colocar nessas suas tolices!

Milo jogou os cabelos para trás, rindo.

- Já perderam a chance de recusarem! - girou o lápis nos dedos, se preparando para continuar. - E o que tem de mais também?

Os Cavaleiros o fitaram seriamente, como se dissessem: 'O que tem de mais? Nada... Além do fato de você ser um doido!'.

- Por mim não tem problema... - disse Kanon sorridente.

Peixes sacudiu a cabeça, apoiando.

- Ah não, eu não concordo. - resmungou Máscara da Morte.

Assim começou uma discussão. O escorpiano bem que tentou, mas não permitiram que participasse. Concordou, bufou e revirou os olhos, sentou-se novamente só observando os outros discutirem entre si. Sabia que eles acabariam concordando, querendo ou não.

Kanon aproximou-se, sentando ao seu lado.

- O que você pretende, Milo?

Escorpião sorriu enigmático.

- Só escrever tudo que minha imaginação mandar! Tanto situações que já me ocorreram sobre vocês... Quanto colocá-los vivendo algumas situações de animes...

- Animes, huh? Seria então algo tipo... - olhou para os demais dourados, pensativo. - Hmm... Shaka Card Captors, em busca das Cartas Buda?

- Heheheh é por aí! - disse Milo, entre risos, cenas de um Shaka em trajes estranhos, segurando um báculo e bradando frases de efeito, passaram pela sua mente.

Gêmeos tomou o caderno das mãos do rapaz, procurando uma folha em branco.

- O que está fazendo? - inquiriu, vendo-o pegar o lápis e começar a rabiscar.

Enquanto isso, alguns dourados alguns dourados começaram a aceitar a idéia, mas a conversa continuava.

- Wow! - fez Milo olhando o caderno.

Kanon fizera um desenho - um esboço apressado e simples na verdade - de um Shaka vestido estranhamente, com um báculo conhecido.

- Hahah, cara, você desenha muito bem! - elogiou, impressionado. - Não sabia que andava desenhando...

Kanon coçou a cabeça, meio encabulado.

- Valeu, uhh, o Saga me disse exatamente isso hoje...

Foi fitado com curiosidade. Nem Saga sabia?

**Flashback**

Kanon faltou no treino da manhã por pura preguiça. E ainda teve a audácia de dizer que não seria um problema, afinal Athena estava no Japão e o Mestre Shion tinha muitas coisas a fazer... muitas coisas, que incluíam um certo libriano...

Quem iria reclamar a ausência de Kanon?

Para não se atrasar, o irmão não insistiu... porém prometeu um belo sermão quando voltasse.

Saga chegou do treino e parou em frente à porta do quarto. Decidia-se entre entrar já reclamando em voz alta ou ir silenciosamente acordar aquele preguiçoso. Escolheu a segunda opção e entrou.

A cena seguinte o surpreendeu. Kanon já estava acordado e encontrava-se sentado no meio do enorme quarto, rabiscando algo, rodeado por papéis e três pastas abertas. Uma grande bagunça.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou, apanhando o primeiro papel que apareceu em seu caminho.

- Saga! - exclamou surpreso.

- Não sabia que andava desenhando... - comentou, olhando o lindo desenho de um garoto sorridente.

- Hey! Não olhe! - disse, saltitando por entre os papéis espalhados, para não pisar neles.

- É o Aioria? - perguntou, mostrando e logo afastando o desenho, pois o irmão tentava pegar.

- Sim, é ele. Ai! - levou um tabefe na cabeça. - Esse desenho é antigo, Saga... depois de muito tempo, me deu vontade de rever meus desenhos...

Ah, sim, Saga lembrava muito bem que o irmão adorava ficar desenhando, desde pequeno, quando não estava treinando ou planejando dominar o mundo... e o safado tinha dom para desenhar.

- Deu vontade de voltar a desenhar também? - perguntou, sabendo a resposta, apanhando as imagens no chão, indo para onde o gêmeo estivera.

- É, mais ou menos... - foi seguindo-o.

- Ah, o Shura e o Aioros... que rostinhos levados... - continuou comentando todos aqueles desenhos, sabia que o irmão passava para o papel tudo o que via de interessante. E então parou, estranhando o próximo que pegou. - Esse Mu... de olhos fechados e face corada... parece pronto para ganhar um beijo...

- Er... - passou por ele, pegando o desenho que começara a fazer aquela manhã, antes que o irmão visse.

- Kanon...

- Esqueça, Saga, esses desenhos têm anos, você sabe.

"Sim, e esse Mu é muito novo pra essas coisas..." pensou, inconformado, mas deixou pra lá.

- Hmm... e o qual foi a grande obra feita hoje, depois de anos?

- Só uns rabiscos... - escondeu o papel nas costas.

- Deixe-me ver... - aproximou-se felinamente.

- Não vale a pena... - desviou, nervoso.

Kanon se afastou lentamente conforme o irmão se aproximava. Logo começarem a correr um atrás do outro pelo quarto.

- SAGA! KANON! - era a voz do pisciano.

Pararam a perseguição por um instante, porém foi só Saga ameaçar dar um passo em sua direção que Kanon correu para fora do quarto.

- Olá, pessoas! - cumprimentou, escondendo-se atrás de Peixes.

Estranharam aquele doido que aparecera correndo, entretanto nada puderam dizer, pois logo Saga apareceu do mesmo jeito.

- Kanon, adorável irmão... venha aqui... - sussurrou, simpático.

- Nãnãninãnão... - devolveu, no mesmo tom.

Saga emburrou. Câncer cortou:

- Que estão fazendo, loucos?

- Esse tonto não quer me mostrar aquele papel...

Afrodite olhou curioso para o mais novo dos gêmeos.

- O que tem aí?

- Nada de mais... - se afastou rapidamente. - Ahn, por que nos chamou? - mudou o assunto.

- Ah, sim... Milo está chamando todos nós para uma reunião em Libra, daqui uma hora e quinze, mais ou menos...

- Para quê?

- Só indo pra saber, não posso dizer nada! - retrucou a Saga. - Tchauzinho! - e saiu arrastando o italiano.

- O que será?

- Não sei... - respondeu Saga, perto dele. Perto demais. Kanon mal viu quando ele tomou o papel de suas mãos e se afastou rapidamente. – Hihihehehahah.

- Hey! - tarde demais, não adiantava ir atrás.

Saga olhava o desenho, impressionado, e não era só pelo belo traço. Desviou o olhar para um Kanon emburrado e enrubescido. Acercou-o sorrindo, puxou-lhe o rosto e roubou um selinho.

- Seu pervertido... - sussurrou, fazendo o mais novo grunhir algo ininteligível. Ignorou e saiu arrastando Kanon pela Casa de Gêmeos. Entre risos e exclamações.

**Fim do Flashback**

- Que cara é essa, Kanon? - perguntou o escorpiano, achando a expressão avoada do outro muito estranha.

- Ahn? Nada, só pensando... e, ah, faz anos que eu não desenhava mesmo...

Milo, de repente, sorriu megalomaníaco. Kanon estranhou, mas assim que Milo sussurrou-lhe o que pensava, sorriu igualmente. Foram interrompidos quando os demais chegaram a uma decisão. Afinal o grego tinha razão... eles haviam perdido a chance de reclamarem. Sagitário tomou a palavra:

- Muito bem, Milo. Vá em frente... mas...

Escorpião fechou a cara esperando qual seria a condição.

- Você terá que ir narrando pra gente o que escreve...

- Nya... ta certo, fazer o que, né... - respondeu, entendendo que isso era só para eles poderem ficar opinando enquanto escrevia.

Arrancou a folha desenhada e procurou o que havia escrito. Mal terminou de ler e ouviu algumas reclamações dos menos bronzeados, assim como as exclamações de um pisciano ansioso.

Não obstante, antes que continuasse a escrever, Shura notou o desenho que Gêmeos fizera, do lado de Milo e o pegou interessado.

- _Jejejej..._ é o Shaka, _non_?

- O quê? - Virgem perguntou, repetindo-a estupefato após ver o desenho. - Mas isso é... isso é... um insulto!

Os dourados só riam, perguntando se aquele era o destino de Shaka na fanfic de Milo.

- Não se atreva a fazer isso, Escorpião! - advertiu, abrindo os olhos.

Milo piscou surpreso, mas só riu, já tinha muitas idéias para o virginiano.

- Ah! - fez o sueco, entrando na onda de idéias. - Não seria fofo Shaka com um digimon chamado Buda? Hohohoh...

- Hey! Por que só pegam a mim como exemplo?! - inquiriu, indignado sob os risos.

- Loiro... - disse Máscara da Morte em tom consolador. - Os virgens sempre são as melhores vítimas...

- O quê? - fez Shaka, de novo, enrubescido. - Mas e-eu... n-não...

Fez-se o maior silêncio. Milo tomou a palavra:

- Shaka... está tentando nos dizer que não é mais como sua constelação?

- ...

Os olhares dos Cavaleiros se dividiram, acusadores, para Áries e Leão.

- O que foi? - perguntaram, confusos.

- Ué, Aioria, você não tem um caso com o Shaka?

Aioria e Shaka se entreolharam:

- Como?!

- Espera aí, Kanon... - pediu Peixes, piscando confuso também. - Eu achava que o Mu namorava o Shaka...

- Aff, não é com o Aioria que o Mu tem um caso? - arriscou Shura.

- Aioria... - sussurrou Sagitário. - E a Marin? - olhou bravo para o irmão. - Estou por fora da sua vida amorosa, não acredito!

- E o Fênix, Shaka? E o Dragão, Mu?

- Hey, e o Deba?

- O DEBA?!

Silêncio e tensão no ar. Os três mencionados Cavaleiros extremamente vermelhos. Ouviram então a voz do Escorpião, narrando o que escrevia, muitas páginas distantes do começo de sua fic:

_"Mais uma noite qualquer no Santuário, bem antes dos geminianos pirarem de vez. Os então aprendizes de Cavaleiros de Ouro, ainda não moravam em suas respectivas futuras Casas, e sim em um templo enorme perto do Santuário. Dividiam um grande quarto._

_Começou uma chuva forte, com direito a raios e trovões. A maioria dos garotos não parecia se importar. Aldebaran, Shura e Máscara dormiam como bêbados, babando nos travesseiros; Kam-" _

- MILO! Que estória é essa? - interrompeu Câncer. - Eu não babava!

Shura negou tal afirmativa também, Touro não se importou.

Escorpião o fitou de soslaio.

- Com licença? Ainda não terminei!

Máscara bufou. Milo continuou:

"_Kamus parecia dormir tranqüilamente, assim como Shaka ou talvez o loiro estivesse acordado, desde pequeno já tinha esse costume irritante de ficar de olhos fechados direto... Milo dividia a cama com Afrodite, pois o pisciano não gostava muito de dormir sozinho - e a cada noite ia dormir na cama de alguém; Kanon e Saga esparramados em uma cama; Aioria na cama de Aioros._

_Todos ressonavam serenamente, todos com exceção de Mu, que se encolhia apavorado em sua própria cama. Todo aquele barulho da tempestade o assustava a ponto de começar a gemer. _

_Aioria acordou estranhando aquele choramingo e foi até o ariano.._._"_

- Hmm, eu realmente não dormia sozinho, mas... - dizia Afrodite. - Não soou muito legal dizer que eu dormia com um a cada noite...

Mu ia dizer que não ficava apavorado com chuva, mas preferiu ficar quieto, ou atrairia mais atenção para si.

- Heheh fiquem quietos, vocês não querem saber do rolo desses três? Estou me baseando em umas coisas reais para dar minha versão...

- Ahh, mas eu quero saber porque eu teria gritado! - reclamou Afrodite, referindo-se ao começo da fic de Milo.

- Eu também! - disseram, em uníssono, Aioria, Shaka e Mu.

- Querem nada! - disse Shura. - E todo mundo sabe que o Dite não precisa de muitos motivos pra gritar com o italiano...

Afrodite mostrou-lhe a língua, virou para Milo pedindo que ao menos terminasse aquela cena para que soubesse o motivo do grito.

- Só isso! Depois continua a estória dos três aí...

Sob protestos e incentivos, Milo aceitou o pedido de Afrodite, só imaginando malignamente as reações.

"O Cavaleiro de Peixes ficara infinitamente surpreso, chocado, inconformado e furioso com a cena diante de seus olhos azuis.

_Máscara da Morte dormia tranqüilo em sua cama, e com ele, ou melhor, sobre ele havia outra pessoa. Não era nenhum estranho, o que tornava tudo pior. Aquele belo jovem com o italiano era, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário..."_

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**__**N/A:**_ Nhaa, não ficou muito legal, mas eu precisava mesmo colocar aquela parte do Kanon agora. No próximo começam de vez os _nonsense_ do Milo! Obrigada pelas reviews (e cobranças de continuação...)! Os comentários de vocês são importantes, não deixem de fazê-los! n.n 

E a _Deni Chan_ fez um desenho muito fofo do Shaka Card Captor! XD Quem quiser ver é só clicar no link no meu perfil. n.n

_Shaka:_ Se você gosta do Kamus, por que escreveu aquilo? o.õ

_Milo:_ Hnf, tenho meus motivos, Barbie... u.ú

_Shaka:_ Como é? ¬¬

_Milo:_ Lalala... XP


	3. Part III Vingança?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru. Oh, destino, por que és tão cruel comigo? ÇÇ

_**N/A:**_ Err... Ta, todo mundo já deve saber que eu sou lerda pra escrever. Eu tinha esse capítulo pronto na cabeça há mais de um ano... Aí broxei de StS, então quem disse que eu conseguia escrever? Sensação horrível. Desculpem pela longa demora, de verdade.

**_N/A 2:_** Minha beta sumiu, de novo. Procura-se: _Rairaku_. ÇÇ

* * *

**Milo's Point of View **

Part III – Vingança?

_"Horror._

_Essa era a palavra para definir a expressão estampada na face branquela de Afrodite naquele momento. Os olhos muito escancarados, a boca entreaberta, a sobrancelha tremendo. Sim, ele estava horrorizado em flagrar seu __amado e mal-humorado namorado__ nos braços de outro. E o outro ainda por cima era Kamus de Aquário. __Kamus__. K-A-M-U-S. Sua mente soletrava o nome tentando aceitar o fato, enlouquecida em incompreensão._

_E eles nem ao menos haviam acordado com aquele seu poderoso berro reverberante. Talvez estivesse perdendo a prática..."_

Milo parou de escrever, intrigado. Era estranho que os outros cavaleiros não o tivessem interrompido após descrever-lhes tal situação imaginada. Levantou os olhos do caderno para eles.

E lá estava ele. O horror.

Horror, ao vivo, nas faces dos demais dourados. Horror por existir um ser com uma imaginação tão obtusamente fértil, bem ali entre eles. Mas isso Milo não percebeu, claro, estava muito ocupado congratulando-se mentalmente por sua descrição de 'cara-de-horror' ser idêntica às que seus amigos faziam e, portanto, perfeita.

Entretanto, aquele momento não durou muito mais que meros segundos. Os dourados trataram de se recomporem imediatamente. Ora, eles eram os Cavaleiros de Ouro. A Elite dos 88 Cavaleiros de Athena. O ápice da hierarquia metálica. Modelo para os demais. E seres assim tão importantes - que enfrentaram tantos perigos -, não ficavam horrorizados com meras bobagens escritas por um companheiro maníaco. Não, Cavaleiros de Ouro não se espantavam por tão pouco.

- Milo... - começou o ariano, curioso, se fazendo ouvir acima das gargalhadas de Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Aioros e Shura. - Como você... No que você... De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Hmm... - resmungou o grego sorridente, desviando o olhar para Kamus e Máscara da Morte que se olhavam estranhamente num misto de desdém e superioridade.

E Afrodite olhava para ambos, ansioso, como se toda aquela aparente tensão fosse resultar em um beijo avassalador, ou algo assim, do nada.

- Só acho que eles formariam um casal curioso... Todo esse jeitão eu-sou-frio-e-controlo-minhas-emoções do Kamyu... E o eu-sou-mau-e-vou-comer-suas-tripas do Máscara... Fico imaginando como dois tipos assim se acertariam...

- Aff... - fez Shaka, pensando em quantas bobagens ainda seria condenado a ouvir naquele dia.

Milo olhou de viés para ele.

Foi aí que Kamus e Máscara perceberam que desperdiçavam um tempo valioso se encarando. Tempo que poderia ser mais bem aproveitado destroçando escorpiões.

- MILO, SEU DESGRAÇADO DEBILÓIDE...!! - começou o italiano.

- _Milo._ - o francês cortou, em um tom que prometia algo muito infeliz.

O escorpiano, que conhecia bem aquele tom, apressou-se a se defender:

- É só uma fanfic! Ficção, Kamus, sacou? Não há motivo para stress...

- Milo, você disse que queria escrever tendo nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro, como personagens. Assim sendo, você não deveria seguir à risca nossas personalidades e ações características?

- Sim! – respondeu, feliz.

- Me envolver com pessoas comprometidas não condiz com minha personalidade, Milo.

- Kamyu-Kamyu... Eu ainda nem escrevi sobre como vocês chegaram nessa situação. Fica frio!

- ...

- Hueaheuh

Kamus pensou naquilo. É, uma coisa inventada por uma mente de imaginação duvidosa, que simplesmente decidira que ele era chegado em homens, sendo que Kamus nunca comentara nada sobre suas preferências, não ia prestar. As pessoas normais deveriam supor que ele era, obviamente, hétero.

Obviamente, Milo não era uma pessoa normal. Ele também não tinha muito amor ao próprio couro, segundo o canceriano, que voltara a bradar palavras muito ofensivas.

E, enquanto isso, os risos e comentários dos demais cavaleiros prosseguiam:

- Huahuah, grande Milóvski! - exclamou Aioros.

- Pensar em uma coisa bizarra dessas... huahuah! - Aldebaran completou.

- Até que eles ficam fofos juntos, gente! - Aioria disse e, assim como os amigos que riam, olhou para o "casal". - Huahuahuah!!

- Não consigo imaginar como seria um relacionamento entre eles... – comentou Shura.

Os gêmeos levantaram e resolveram demonstrar:

- MaMo-chan... – disse Kanon friamente, mas com um olhar apaixonado, segurando as mãos do irmão.

- Sim, Kamyu? – indagou Saga em tom hostil, mas com olhar igualmente brilhante, puxando as mãos do gêmeo para seu peito.

- Você faz meu coração congelado trincar de emoção... – Kanon suspirou, imitando o tom frio de Kamus.

- E você significa tanto pra mim, que só consigo pensar em pendurar sua cabeça no meu quarto... – Saga retrucou, cruel, mas com um olhar sonhador.

- Hueaheuaeh!

- Boa! – exclamou Milo, anotando tudo.

- CALEM-SE, _MALEDETTOS_!! – bradou Máscara, antes que eles continuassem aquele teatrinho.

Kanon cessou seu riso para, novamente, apossar-se do caderno e do lápis do escorpião - que estava muito ocupado mantendo o pescoço longe das mãos de câncer.

- Hey! - exclamou, pouco depois de rabiscar furiosamente, atraindo atenção de todos. Ele virou o caderno e lá estava um desenho muito fofo: Kamus e Máscara, em SD, de mãos dadas, rodeados de coraçõezinhos flutuantes.

- HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAH!!

Com exceção dos caricaturados, todos os demais riram. Até mesmo Áries e Virgem riram, mesmo que de forma contida. Afrodite também riu, achando super meigo seu MaMo-chan daquele jeito.

E então começaram a falar, rir, zoar e ameaçar com vozes ainda mais altas do que antes.

- Aff... - fez Shaka, novamente, pensando se o quadro de loucura e idiotice deles era tão grave que um dia teriam que sacrificá-los.

- QUIEEEEETOS!! - berrou Afrodite, demonstrando a capacidade de seus pulmões saudáveis.

Silêncio absoluto.

- Nesse ritmo vamos ficar eras aqui e nosso amigo Milo Miolo-Mole...

- Seu miolo que é mole, Peixes!

- ...Nunca vai concluir essa fanfic. – continuou, imperturbável. - E eu quero saber como isso termina.

Os demais Cavaleiros assentiram. Milo, então, continuou a escrever e narrar-lhes, ignorando solenemente os olhares pontudos que recebia de Aquário e Câncer.

"_Afrodite saiu do Templo de Câncer resmungando como um idoso..."_

- Vou te mostrar o idoso, Escorpião.

- Hey, você disse pra não interromper! – Aioria implicou.

- ...

"_...Ele não podia simplesmente pular sobre o 'casal' e arrancar-lhes as tripas ali mesmo. Embora a idéia o agradasse. Mas ele não queria a fama de corno histérico que o seguiria. Sua vingança viria, mas de forma mais requintada. Bela e adorável como ele mesmo."_

- Vai, elogia mais!

- Afrodiiiteee...

"_Ele subiu, furioso, até o Templo de Virgem. Lá estava Shaka flutuando de tanto meditar."_

- Milo, eu não "flutuo" enquanto medito.

- Licença poética...

- ...

"_- Barbie! – o pisciano chamou, nervoso._

_Shaka, frustrado por ter sido impedido de atingir o Nirvana, levantou-se com cara de desgosto._

_- Barbie é a mãe, caralho!"_

- O que é isso, Milo? – exclamou o virginiano, horrorizado. – Não faz parte do meu vocabulário esse tipo de linguagem chula!

Os demais já estavam rindo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas sempre imaginei como seria se você falasse assim. Hehe.

- Então continue imaginando. _Só_ imaginando. Não admito que escreva coisas distorcidas sobre mim.

- Nhenhenhen... – fez Kanon, mas calou-se quando Virgem virou-se em sua direção.

- Como você é sem graça, loiro. – Milo reclamou.

- E não me chame de loiro.

- Aff...

- Vai, Shaka, fala pra ele: "Seu viadinho cretino, filho da puta, vai tomar no-"!

- _Máscara._ – Virgem sibilou, friamente.

- Huehauah.

- Hmm, continue, Milo. – pediu Mu, para interromper uma possível discussão.

- OK.

"_Shaka, frustrado por ter sido impedido de atingir o Nirvana, levantou-se com cara de desgosto._

_- Migoooooooo! Já está na hora do chá?!"_

- HUEHAEUAHEUH!!

- MILO!

- Já entendi!

"_Shaka, frustrado por ter sido impedido de atingir o Nirvana, levantou-se com cara de desgosto._

_- Não me chame assim. – disse. – O que quer, Peixes?_

_- Então, Barbie..._

_- N-ã-o me chame assim!_

_- Por que não? Barbie é a rainha das bonecas!_

_Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. OK, e daí?_

_- Eu sei do seu segredo... – sussurrou Afrodite, misterioso, movendo-se languidamente para trás do loiro._

_- Meu segredo? – Shaka teria piscado se não estivesse com os olhos fechados._

_- Siiiiimmm... – Peixes sorriu, maquiavélico. – Eu quero me vingar e pra isso preciso da sua ajuda..._

_- Vingança? – perguntou, mais confuso. – Contra quem? Por quê? E onde eu entro nessa história, Afrodite?_

_- Presta atenção. Eu quero uma boneca..."_

- Boneca?! – exclamaram todos, estranhando.

- Tipo vodu? – arriscou Aioria.

- Shaka faz vodu? – Shura inquiriu, surpreso.

- Eu não faço vodu!

- Seu macumbeiro! – exclamou Câncer.

- Olha só quem fala... – Kanon retrucou.

Mu coçou a cabeça, confuso.

- Vodu não é macumba, certo?

Kamus resistiu ao impulso de rolar os olhos perante as bobagens que os amigos diziam. Em vez disso fitou Milo que se divertia com os comentários. O grego percebeu e virou-se para ele, alegre.

Aquário desviou o olhar para os demais, novamente. Milo sorriu, erguendo a voz para se fazer ouvir pelos amigos.

"_Mais tarde, algumas Casas abaixo, no Templo de Câncer, o guardião dali acordava com a maior ressaca. Ele bradou um monte de palavrões enquanto se apoiava num braço para levantar. Ou melhor, apoiava uma das mãos em algo fofo. _

_Algo que fez 'fuuff' ao ser esmagado._

_Máscara agarrou aquilo e levou à frente de seus olhos malignos._

_Era uma boneca de pano com cabelos ruivos..."_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bem, bem... não era bem assim que era pra ficar esse capítulo, mas... ÇÇ Eu agradeço, de coração, todo mundo que comentou a fic, favoritou e talz...

_Lola Spixii, Princesa Shaka, Siren Sorento, Keiko Maxwell, Ana Paula, Mumu_ (er, aqui está o novo capítulo, embora eu não saiba se vocês duas estarão aí pra ler ÇÇ), _Anjo de Andromeda_ (logo Milo voltará a falar do triangulo Aioria-Mu-Shaka ;D), _vickarasu, Deni Chan, Jessi Amamiya, Camis, danizoll, Saga de Pijama e Bruno Usagi-kun_ (você vai fazer um desenho pra mim. /o/).

Faz tanto tempo que não tenho certeza se respondi todo mundo, se esqueci de alguém, desculpe, reclame e eu responderei. ÇÇ

Eu sei que deve ter gente que nem vai ler mais, de tanto que demorou, mas se você leu, deixe uma review. É sempre um estímulo pra uma criatura lerda como eu. ÇÇ

_Kamus:_ Não diga que aconteceu o que acho que aconteceu comigo...

Okay, não digo. 8D

_Kamus: _...


End file.
